


Missing

by JosieMarieVivianWilkins



Series: Gallavich Week 2015 [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich Week, M/M, Manic - Freeform, bipolar, day three, implied rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieMarieVivianWilkins/pseuds/JosieMarieVivianWilkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian's body begins to reject his current drug regime, and there are consequences which seem only too familiar to Mickey and Fiona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> So, here is my fic based on the day three prompt. There were a million different things I could have written about, but I thought about how Ian took lord knows what drugs from people when he was working at the Fairy Tale and how consequences of that are never looked at. So, this is my missing scene.  
> The beginning of the story is when Ian is about twenty four or twenty five, but the flashback is when he's about twenty. Italics for the flashback.  
> Enjoy, lovelies.

There was a quiet unease that filled the room as Mickey sat with Ian, his hand clutching at Ian’s still one. Once again, Ian’s pills had gone belly-up, and his body had started to reject the dosage, and neither of them had really noticed. It wasn’t until Ian had not come home one night that it had briefly crossed Mickey’s mind. After all, it had happened before, so it could happen again. Both Mickey and Ian knew that his body could accept the dosage for a while, and then suddenly alter his hormone levels and upset the harmony that his body and the pills had come to. Ian had been found the next evening behind the Alibi passed out. Kev had found him and called Fiona, and Mickey had been the next to hear, and then he was picking up his boyfriend’s sister and they were heading to the emergency room.

And now, they sat here after Ian’s stomach had been pumped (a blood screening had found God only knows how many different drugs in his system and an insane amount of alcohol), and bandages put on his left wrist, which they assumed had gotten sprained during a fall due to the drugs and alcohol, but couldn’t be one hundred percent sure.

“Talk about déjà vu,” Fiona mumbled as she held Ian’s bandaged hand, a sad expression on her face.

Mickey shook his head slightly, Fiona’s comment snapping him from his own little world; “Huh?” he grunted, looking at her with confusion.

A sad sigh filling her voice, Fiona explained “Well, it’s like the first time this happened, isn’t it? You remember, that night he took some pills from a guy at the Fairy Tale and they were cut with fuck knows what?”

Mickey nodded lightly, “Mmm. He had his stomach pumped then, too.”

_Ian hadn’t texted Mickey that night during his break like he usually did, but Mickey had ignored this, just guessing that he had been busy or something. It was when it came to an hour after the Fairy Tale had closed and Mickey had not received any communication from Ian that he was beginning to get worried. Sure, Ian usually came to his after work so he didn’t wake up the Gallaghers, and he would text or call Mickey when he was leaving, but this time he hadn’t._

Maybe he went home and didn’t text because he was too tired _, Mickey reasoned, not really convincing himself._ Maybe he went home sick _, Mickey’s brain had numerous feeble attempts to explain why Ian hadn’t come home. A few calls to Ian’s phone met Mickey with the instant voicemail message, which said Ian’s phone was out of battery or had no signal. And then the small voice in the back of his head, which didn’t often surface, spoke logically and told Mickey_ He’s been acting out of sorts. Maybe he’s manic again and he’s out fucking some random dude, or he’s travelled out of town again. Maybe he’s not sent a text because he’s not able to.

_The last thing the voice had said was enough to send Mickey flying out of bed and out of his house as he stamped his shoes on. The front door was left discarded, unlocked and open, as he ran through it whilst pulling on his coat, but Mickey had no doubt that Mandy wasn’t even in the house, and was in fact staying at the Gallagher household, nestled in bed with Lip, so the door remained wide open that night._

_Mickey was running to the Fairy Tale as fast as he could, his heart beating wildly and his blood rushing about his body in a frenzy of panic. As he ran, his eyes were darting in every direction as Mickey checked each street and alley that he passed on his search for his beautiful Gallagher. When Mickey got to the Fairy Tale and found it all locked up and not a soul in sight, a thought crossed his mind, and maybe he should have checked the Gallagher home before he had gone running across town like a mad man. But that wasn’t really Mickey’s style when Ian was concerned._

_“Ian!” Mickey called out in desperation as he was bent doubled, his hand on his knees as he gave himself a moment to regulate his breathing. “Ian?” On a complete whim, Mickey wandered a little farther down the street, and saw a slouched body tucked beside a dumpster in the shade._

_Mickey’s heart did not slow down like he had hoped it would when he found Ian, but instead beat even faster with panic as Ian lay slouched against the cold metal of the dumpster, his head limp and his eyes closed, with only his little gold shorts on, which now sat around his knees._

No!

_Mickey’s hand went to Ian’s bruised cheek, tears welling in his eyes as he felt the warmth of the swelling and bruising; “Ian?” Mickey got no response. A tear slipped down as he pulled Ian’s lifeless body up, attempting to pull his shorts up a little for the sake of Ian’s dignity before throwing him over his shoulder as he was on the phone and calling Fiona._

_“Mickey? What the fuck, it’s gone fou-” Fiona grumbled down the line as she picked up._

_But Mickey was cutting her off as he snapped “It’s Ian. He’s real bad. I’m at the Fairy Tale. He needs to get to the hospital. Can you meet me?”_

_“Yeah.” And then the line went dead._

_Mickey made his way back down the street to the Fairy Tale, constantly calling out Ian’s name or giving his hand a sharp squeeze in an attempt to rouse him. He received no signs of life, but could feel the slow rise and fall of Ian’s chest against his shoulder as he walked, which put Mickey at ease ever so slightly, regardless of the shallowness of the breaths._

_It wasn’t even five minutes before tyres could be heard screeching down the road. Mickey saw the familiar Cadillac of Sean’s which resided outside of the Gallagher household most nights. The back door was opened for him by Fiona, who was clad in a pair of shorts and one of Sean’s shirts, and Mickey was hauling Ian in to the car before getting in himself. Sean was driving away as Mickey pulled the door shut, and then questions were hurled at Mickey as he pulled Ian close to his chest, holding him tightly as tears threatened to fall again._

_As questions were still being tossed around the car, Mickey cleared his throat before saying “He didn’t text. Didn’t pick up when I called. I found ‘im by a dumpster a little up with his shorts down and he was unconscious. That’s all I know.”_

_When Mickey had finished speaking, an uncomfortable silence fell on the car before Ian’s body jerked about in Mickey’s arms. At first, he thought he had simply been struggling due to fear upon waking, but a glance down saw Ian gurgling on the white froth that filled his mouth. His eyes rolled far in to the back of his head, and his body jerked against Mickey’s viciously._

_“What the fuck?! Ian? Ian?!” Mickey was crying out as he tried to hold him still, attempting to stop him from thrashing about._

_Fiona’s head had whipped back in an instant, “Stop holding him, it might hurt him, just try and keep him on his side,” she tried to instruct calmly as the panic laced her voice._

_Mickey tried his best to do as his boyfriend’s sister had instructed when Sean said they would only be another minute or two. He tried his hardest not to freak out, but he voiced his thoughts: “What the fuck is happening?” When Fiona told him that Ian was having a fit, Mickey just stayed silent for a moment, not sure what to say, and so then he continued to stare at his boyfriend’s convulsing body as he mumbled out his name in panic._

_Once again, questions were thrown in Mickey’s direction as they entered the emergency room, and he tried his best not to panic and answer as many as he could before Ian was carted off and documents handed to them to fill out as they waited. They were told that they would run some tests and then try to stabilise Ian before they would come and speak to them._

_Later that morning, when they were finally allowed in to Ian’s room, Mickey felt an intense sadness wash over him as he looked down at Ian’s body, the bruises scattered across it highlighted by the intense lighting in the hospital, and then anger pushed past the sadness as he remembered how he had found Ian. Their thoughts were later confirmed when tests came back telling them that Ian had definitely been raped._

_Things had been difficult once Ian was released, as he became a lot more jumpy, and he flinched at any minor signs of affection that Mickey tried to show him. He became more of a recluse, not going to work, just staying at Mickey’s house and lying in bed in a depressive state as he waited for his new medication to take effect. The few months that followed were still difficult, but Ian was very slowly making progress. Regular meetings with a therapist found that his new drug regime was working well, and that whilst he seemed to be in a depressive state, it was nothing to be concerned about as the attack would have that effect on anyone, bipolar or not._

“I didn’t want to ever leave the house after that – to even let Ian out of my sight,” Mickey confessed as his grip on Ian’s hand tightened slightly.

“Mickey,” Fiona soothed as she was now standing beside him, a hand on his shoulder. He felt the comfort of the gesture and ever so slightly leant in to it, nodding his head as she told him, “That only happened because some cunt took advantage of Ian when he was in a bad state. You know as well as I do that Ian’s strong enough to look after himself when his meds hold down, but he’s lucky enough to have you to look out for him, too.” She sent him a sincere smile as a single tear fell down her own cheek. “Don’t ever forget how fucking grateful I am to you, because he might not be here if it weren’t for you. You’ve done so much for him that I can’t even believe it. You of all people – no offence – have helped Ian in so many ways that we couldn’t, and you’ve made him the amazing guy he is today. Just remember that. Don’t ever blame yourself for any of this shit. You can’t watch him twenty four-seven, and that’s fine, but sometimes stuff will happen if the pills don’t take properly, and all we can do is be here for Ian when he wakes up.”

Nodding his head slowly, Mickey mumbled out a thanks before standing up and pulling Fiona in to a hug. “Thank you,” he said a little louder in to her hair as he hugged her tightly. And then his tears were falling as he thought about how much of a shitty card Ian had been dealt, but how lucky he was to have people like his family around him, and to have them care about him so much.

Ian would overcome it all, because Ian was a fighter, and he wouldn’t be defeated by something as simple as inheriting a few of Monica’s shitty genes, he would come out on top with a beaming grin plastered across his face. And Mickey would be there every step of the way to pick him up if he fell down on his journey, and to cheer him on when he passed each hurdle.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought if you'd like.  
> And follow my Tumblr - thebestpartofthecarrotcostume - for info on new fics, updates, and spoilers.


End file.
